falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bird
]] Birds are winged, bipedal animals. They can be seen flying above most settlements in the Capital Wasteland, like Megaton, the Temple of the Union and Evergreen Mills. They can also be seen in the sky in New Vegas. It is unknown how birds survived the nuclear blasts of the Great War, and the majority do not appear to have been affected by the radiation at all, unlike most animals which survived the nuclear apocalypse. ''Fallout 3'' Birds are considered as world objects and cannot be interacted with in any way. They exist only as a distant visual effect. They can be seen circling around certain areas that contain some degree of notability, such as Megaton, Old Olney and the alien crash site. Notes * Birds remain in the air indefinitely, and will never land. * Because birds are a visual effect, they can fly through any surface in the Capital Wasteland. * Birds do possess a rudimentary 3D model, although it is essentially just a bird texture bent into bird shape. Boundary Break: 20 Out of Bounds Mysteries in Fallout 3 Answered * Unlike Fallout New Vegas they are classed as objects and are little more than a moving model in the sky with little/no detail of wing animation. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Black, non-hostile birds that avoid direct interaction with the player character. ''Fallout 4'' The generally unhealthier but otherwise mutation-free birds of the Commonwealth display less fear of the player character. * The birds will stop flying to perch on trees, power lines and various places in Diamond City such as the roof of the All Faiths Chapel. * When shot at, birds will explode into several bloody pieces, but the corpses cannot be interacted with and will disappear quickly. ;Synth watchers The Institute utilizes synth-UAVs, called "Watchers," to monitor activity within the Commonwealth. Ronnie Shaw comments on "seeing a lot of those Institute crow-things sniffing around." Justin Ayo makes numerous references to watchers, and the Synth Retention Bureau's surveillance monitor banks display footage at elevated angles or "bird's-eye" view. In The Art of Fallout 4, numerous bird and bat concept arts are referred to as "Watcher Sparrow," "Watcher Crow," "Watcher Radgull," etc. ;Rad chicken Mutated chickens that can be found on the Island, they have lost almost all of their plumage due to high radiation levels and the radioactive Fog. They are docile and will flee from the player character if approached or shot at, but they can be killed and looted for chicken thighs. ''Fallout Shelter'' Gallery Raven.png|Raven in Fallout: New Vegas Radgull concept.png|Radgull concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4FH radchicken.png|Chicken/Rad chicken Fallout 4 Crows.jpg|Group of crows in Fallout 4 FO4 seagulls.jpg|Radgull in Fallout 4 FoS pirate parrot.png|Parrot in Fallout Shelter FoS trained parrot.png FoS Vault-Tec parrot.png FO4 Watcher Sparrow.png|Cut watcher sparrow from 'Fallout 4'' FO4 Radstork.png|Cut Radstork from Fallout 4 References Category:Birds Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Far Harbor creatures Category:Fallout Shelter creatures Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Fauna es:Pájaro ru:Птица uk:Птиця